


jealously isn't a good color on you. ( maylor )

by lovebiites



Series: queen drabbles / prompts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, brian's just jealous of fred and rog, rog is just trying to brush his teeth man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebiites/pseuds/lovebiites
Summary: -Brian took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before he spoke. "Freddie called you a-a blonde-haired bitch."Slightly shocked from the sentence the other spoke, Roger tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Brian and let out a low laugh. The look on his face almost amused as he spoke. "..You're telling me that Freddie called me a.. blonde-haired bitch?"-or, where Brian is somewhat jealous of the relationship the drummer and singer have.





	jealously isn't a good color on you. ( maylor )

**Author's Note:**

> i want a corgi - and listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZc8al5JcMA for brian towards roger feels !! ( if that didnt make sense , just dont ask sksk ) also the flat that they have in this is like, living room mixed in with a kitchen, then a hallway with three rooms in said hallway ( two bedrooms and a bathroom ).

This was quite dramatic of him, he knew. What Brian also knew was that this would not make Roger like him any more than he already does. He also knows that he shouldn't be here, standing in front of Roger, sweating and nervous.

Brian looked down at Roger, his eyes taking in the full view of his bed hair and the toothpaste on the sides of his mouth. "Did I.. er- catch you at a bad time?" 

Roger nodded, removing his hand from his toothbrush with a slight sigh. "What do you want, Brian?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from the toothpaste in his mouth. 

Brian nodded, letting out a nervous laugh as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and nodded. "Oh, uh-" He smiled down at Roger, "I just- wanted to know how you're doing, that's all." He looks up over his head and glanced back down at him. "Can I come in..?" 

Roger's eyes widened, his mouth forming an 'O', and stepped out of the way to let Brian in. "Why didn't you just say so, Bri? God-" 

Brian stepped into the flat, his clogs clicking against the bottom of the door frame. He slipped out of them, leaving them by the door as the other closed the door behind him.

"I'll be right back- I gotta go spit this out," Roger said behind him, moving past him to get to the bathroom.

Brian nodded slightly, walking further into the small flat and crossed his arms over his chest, turning towards the hallway in which Roger disappeared in. He noticed a light from under one of the doors and turned away, his eyes looking down at the floor with a frown. 

The flat was small- cramped even. Not enough space for more than one person, but somehow, Freddie and Roger both made it work. As Brian turned on his heel, he noticed a rather large pile of clothes in the corner of the room. He snorted slightly before walking into the kitchen and placing his hands onto the kitchen table. 

He took a deep breath as his fingers ran over the thin tablecloth. He looked back towards the hallway, his jaw set as he looked back down at the table and let out a soft groan. He was about to do something scandalous and he knew it. His head perked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, his head turning back around to see Roger standing there with his brows furrowed and his hands on his hips.

"Are you trying to mess up my mother's tablecloth?" Roger asked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile as he approached him. "That thing was a gift, you know." 

"Ah," Brian said, removing his fingers from the cloth and flushed slightly, placing his hands into his pockets with a nervous smile on his face, "I'm sorry for messing it up, Rog- I didn't know it meant so much to you." He joked, turning his body back around and leaning onto the table. 

"No, no- It's fine. We need a new one anyway." Roger said, dismissing the problem with a slight wave of his hand and came to stand in front of the older male. He let on hand drop off of his hip before speaking. "But, answer me this- Why are you here so early?"

Brian tensed at the other's question, his gaze dropping to the floor once more before looking back up at him. "Well, uh- I have to tell you something.. It's about Freddie." He stated, removing his hands from his pockets and started playing with his belt loops. 

Roger's face dropped slightly before he began to frown, his gaze going down to the other's fingers before looking back up at Brian. "What about Freddie? What happened?" He asked, his brows becoming furrowed once more. 

Brian continued to look down, his hands now clammy under the blonde's gaze before looking up at him, once more. "Uh.." 

"I'm waiting, Bri. I don't have all day, you know-" Roger said, irritation evident in his voice. "What happened with Freddie?"

Brian took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before he spoke. "Freddie called you a-a blonde-haired bitch."

Slightly shocked from the sentence the other spoke, Roger tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at Brian and let out a low laugh. The look on his face almost amused as he spoke. "..You're telling me that Freddie called me a.. blonde-haired bitch?"

Brian nodded his head slightly, his face turning the light colour of pink. "Yes, h-he told while he was over at my flat last week." He said, his face turning slightly pinker by the moment, "I didn't know what to think of it, so- I came and t-told you.." He opened his eyes to look down at the drummer, who was also a bit red in the face. 

"Is that all he said, Brian?" Roger asked through clenched teeth, "You can tell me everything he said, Bri-" 

Brian quickly shook his head, his head spinning whenever he stopped. "N-no. He didn't say anything else." He took in another breath, his heart beating rapidly and closed his eyes. "I have to get to the tube early so if you don't mind that I leave.." 

Roger's eyebrows shot up and shook his head. "I don't mind at all! Have a good rest of your day-" He said as he began ushering Brian towards the door. 

Whenever they got to the door, Brian turned around and huffed. "I can wa-"

"It's been great to see you- I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Roger's words rushed out of his mouth and patted Brian on the back, leaning forward and placing his chin onto his shoulder for a moment. "Good-bye, Bri!" He said with a final push out of the door. Roger quickly shut the door in his face and Brian jumped at the sound.

Brian stood there, aghast for a moment and shook his head. "Bye, Rog.." He mumbled, before jumping once again at the sound of a door being slammed open.

"SO, I'M A BLONDE-HAIRED BITCH NOW, HUH?" Came Roger's voice as Brian's eyebrows shot up, turning on his heel at the sounds of shouting coming from the inside of the flat. 

Oh, god, Brian thought. What had he done?


End file.
